Faux-semblants
by AQ-Chan
Summary: Sasuke savait qu'il devait se débarrasser de ce qui pouvait gêner sa mission. Notamment d'un certain blond. Mais les évènements ne vont pas se dérouler comme il l'avait prévu.


_**Faux-semblants**_

Depuis quelques heures déjà, Naruto s'entrainait à couper cette cascade. Alors que petit à petit l'épuisement se faisait ressentir, il ne lâchait rien, trop concentré qu'il était pour abandonner si facilement. Yamato et Kakashi l'observaient attentivement, guettant le moindre progrès.

Plus loin, caché dans l'ombre des arbres, quelqu'un d'autre regardait la scène avec la plus grande attention. Accroupi sur une branche, l'obscurité l'entourait malgré les quelques rayons de lumière qui filtraient entre les feuilles. Il dissimulait sa présence, ne faisant aucun geste, il se permettait à peine de respirer. Si on le surprenait maintenant, il serait foutu. Beaucoup trop de monde voulait sa mort dans ce village. Son regard étudiait avec précision les mouvements du blond. Il avait compris le but de cet entrainement et était tout de même impressionné par sa nouvelle force. Il aurait pu repartir très vite, mais il trouvait le spectacle bien trop intéressant. Avec son sharigan, il pouvait percevoir la moindre goutte d'eau dévalant son dos, le moindre roulement de muscle sous sa peau ou la moindre brise ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il avait grandi, il avait déjà pu le constater. Absorbé par sa contemplation, il faillit trébucher lorsqu'il vit, presque ressentit, les lèvres de Naruto prononcer son prénom, le souffle court et la voix hachée par l'effort. Il transposa immédiatement cette scène dans un autre contexte, ce qui le fit rougir et tressaillir. Oh, il aurait payé cher pour cela.

Il avait passé tant d'années à masquer ses émotions et à ne rien ressentir…il avait suffi de le revoir pour que tout bascule et que son travail ne serve à rien. Lorsqu'il était venu le chercher au repaire d'Orochimaru, il avait failli le laisser gagner. Ses mains chaudes l'avaient déstabilisé au point qu'il aurait presque tenté une caresse, si les autres n'avaient pas été présents. Cette envie le démangeait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de devoir se gratter jusqu'au sang pour l'apaiser, et que même alors cette sensation ne le quitterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses passer. Pour atteindre son objectif de vengeance, il devait se débarrasser de la source même de ces sentiments. Il devait le tuer. Épuisé qu'il était, cela ne devrait pas être compliqué.

Peu après, il vit les clones disparaitre dans un écran de fumée. Il retint un mouvement lorsque l'autre s'écroula. Heureusement, Kakashi était là pour le rattraper. Il se maudit du réflexe de protection qu'il venait d'avoir. Comment arriverait-il à le tuer si son instinct voulait l'inverse ?

L'heure d'une pause était venue. Yamato et Kakashi partirent au village pour régler une affaire, laissant le blond allongé dans l'herbe. Il aurait voulu s'approcher, mais Sakura et Sai se trouvaient là également. Par chance, il entendit Sakura s'énerver à cause de boulettes énergisantes, puis poursuivre l'autre dans les bois. C'était l'occasion idéale. Sa proie était là, étendue, totalement exposée. Tel un animal en chasse, il se faufila sans bruit jusqu'à lui. Sa rapidité acquise et son sharingan lui étaient d'une grande aide pour cette mission. Arrivé à ses côtés, il le bloqua de son corps et posa sa main sur la bouche de Naruto. De grands yeux bleus écarquillés lui répondirent. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses doigts et le repli de ses lèvres humides contre la paume de sa main. Il avait terriblement envie de fléchir et de lui sauter dessus. Bien évidemment, son visage impassible n'en montrait rien. Il était bien entrainé.

\- Ne bouge pas, et ne dis rien. Je ne suis pas censé me trouver ici.

Il enleva prudemment sa main, de façon à pouvoir réagir si son vis-à-vis tentait de donner l'alerte. Lorsque Naruto prit conscience de la situation, il rougit quelque peu. En s'approchant de lui, Sasuke l'avait maintenu de la manière la plus logique, certes, mais qui pouvait porter à confusion. À califourchon sur son bassin, ses jambes emprisonnant les siennes, le blond était heureux de pouvoir profiter de la brise et de la fraicheur de la cascade toute proche. Quant à repousser l'intrus ou donner l'alerte, il n'y pensait simplement pas. Toute sa concentration travaillait à ne montrer aucun signe de trouble, si petit soit-il.

\- Sa…sukeee…

Loupé. Il n'aurait pas dû parler. Il venait de prononcer ce nom avec un gémissement lascif, qui n'était certainement pas passé inaperçu. Sa respiration s'accéléra nettement, il ne résisterait jamais à ses yeux d'un noir profond. Noir ? Il avait annulé son sharingan ?

Le visage se rapprocha, bouche entrouverte et paupières mi-closes. Pris d'une envie incontrôlable, sa détermination s'envola en un clin d'œil et il passa sensuellement sa langue sur les lèvres sucrées de Naruto. Ce gémissement qu'il avait poussé juste avant avait rendu fou le nukenin. Le blond vira au rouge écarlate, lâchant des soupirs de plus en plus lourds. Lorsque son ami d'enfance le mordit, son corps eut un mouvement de crispation qui envoya son bassin contre celui du brun, qui ne put garder son masque plus longtemps. Il glissa sa langue contre sa jumelle et cela provoqua aux deux jeunes hommes des frissons et des picotements d'envie.

L'une des mains de Naruto, toujours maintenue par celle de son coéquipier, se referma et ses doigts s'entremêlèrent avec ceux de la main chaude dont la poigne s'était faite plus légère. L'autre fit son chemin vers les cheveux bruns et soyeux de celui qui l'embrassait. De son côté, Sasuke posa délicatement sa paume contre le torse encore dénudé et humide par l'entrainement. Leurs yeux étaient clos, et leurs sens aux aguets. L'odeur qui se dégageait des deux corps était devenue animale et augmentait le désir naissant.

Le baiser se fit langoureux et passionné, témoin des années de manque l'un de l'autre. Plus que des sentiments, c'était un appel de leurs corps, un besoin vital de contact. Que ce soit en combat ou non, il fallait toucher le plus possible. La sensualité avait ajouté de nouvelles sensations là-dedans. Étaient-ils amoureux ? Ce n'était pas la question ici. Ils n'avaient jamais su couper leur lien, et ce dernier était suffisant. Ils se laissaient guider par leurs instincts. Alors que Sasuke commença à glisser sa bouche vers le cou de Naruto et à tirer la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, il sentit le chakra des deux senseis approcher. Il se détacha de l'autre, frustré. Il ne fallait pas qu'il traine là.

\- Je suis supposé te tuer. La prochaine fois, tu n'y couperas pas, murmura-t-il peu convaincu.

Son ton ne devait pas être suffisamment autoritaire, car le blond agrippa les pans de son yukata et l'attira à lui avec un regard brûlant pour lui fourrer sa langue dans la bouche. L'initiative de l'autre l'échauffa fortement mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Il gémit dans le baiser quand il sentit le jinchuriki lui caresser le torse. Ce dernier mit fin au baiser.

\- Tu peux venir me tuer de cette manière quand tu veux, souffla-t-il.

Merde. Comment pouvait-il être si entreprenant ? Il allait finir par le faire crever sur place. Ses yeux avaient revêtu quelques lueurs orangées et brillantes qui avaient un effet dingue sur le brun. Il le trouvait tellement beau. Il effleura sa joue et hésita avant de disparaitre instantanément.

L'état second dans lequel se trouvait Naruto au retour du sensei et du commandant les inquiétait. Ils croyaient que l'entrainement intensif qu'ils avaient fait subir au jeune homme était trop lourd à suivre, mais l'apprenti nia avant de prendre congé pour la journée sous un prétexte bidon. Avant de se faire surprendre, il avait eu le temps de refermer son pantalon, mais pas de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment la situation avait pu prendre un tournant pareil. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'une intense réflexion sur ses sentiments et émotions, et cela lui donna mal à la tête.

* * *

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été aussi faible. Il aurait dû être capable de l'éliminer immédiatement et au lieu de cela il lui avait sauté dessus. Le souvenir des frémissements qui étaient apparus était encore présent. D'un autre côté, il ne parvenait pas à regretter ses gestes, il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu toute sa vie un tel contact avec lui. Il venait de trouver un abri dans la forêt aux alentours de Konoha. Tout cela méritait une nuit de réflexion.

Dans un petit appartement au centre du village, au même moment, le blond réfléchissait lui aussi. Il ressentait un besoin pressant de retrouver Sasuke, de le toucher, de le sentir de l'embrasser. Il arrivait à sentir son chakra, aidé du chakra de kyubi mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre maintenant. La nuit arriva rapidement. Il se coucha dans son petit lit, fenêtre entrouverte et regard tourné vers la lune qui brillait. Ses rêves se firent agités, les apparitions y étaient presque toujours identiques. Son sommeil se fit perturbé, et en plein milieu de la nuit, il se risqua à passer sa main sous son caleçon.

* * *

Sa décision était prise. Il repousserait de toutes ses formes Naruto pour réussir à le tuer, tant pis si cela devait le faire souffrir. Il allait devoir se contrôler encore plus que d'habitude. Il choisit de ne pas perdre de temps et de le retrouver chez lui juste avant l'aube. Lorsqu'il se positionna face à la fenêtre du petit appartement, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que le blond avait l'air aussi paisible qu'un enfant. Il se ressaisit vite, et pénétra dans la chambre encore obscure. Kusanagi à la main, il glissa sur le lit pour parvenir à placer son arme sous la gorge de l'endormi. Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un fond rouge. Il savait que le brun avait alors pris sa décision concernant les évènements d'hier. Son regard s'adoucit malgré lui et il voulut le toucher. Il se fit violemment repousser.

\- Sasuke…

\- Tais-toi !

\- Je…

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! cria le brun.

Après un bref silence du blond, Sasuke se sentit fléchir et raffermit sa poigne sur l'arme, entaillant légèrement sa gorge. Il admira la moue crispée que cela provoqua à l'autre.

\- Tu comptes vraiment me tuer ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tch, tu te poses encore la question ? répliqua le brun, acerbe.

\- Alors…pourquoi…hier ? hasarda Naruto.

\- …

\- S'il te plait…

\- Je ne sais pas…murmura-t-il.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Son cœur rata un battement et il offrit au blond un regard surpris et perplexe. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette demande ? Il avait perdu la tête ? C'était hors de question.

\- Avant de me tuer, accorde-moi au moins ça.

Sachant qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il bascule de la même manière que la veille, le brun se méfia. Son vis-à-vis avait certainement parfaitement compris le combat intérieur qu'il menait et il s'en servait à son avantage. Dehors le soleil commençait à se lever. Les nuages prirent une teinte orangée, qui se reflétait dans les vitres de la chambre. Sur les cheveux dorés de Naruto, ces nuances paraissaient le transformer en un être irréel. Sa beauté s'était accrue avec les années. Il analysait chacun des traits de son visage, en quête de la solution à son problème, sans se rendre compte qu'il se rapprochait lentement.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il, étonné lui-même d'avoir parlé.

Le contact entre leurs lèvres se fit doux, à peine une caresse, le temps de profiter plus intensément de l'instant, contrairement à l'impatience de la veille. Leurs nez se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke posa son front contre celui de Naruto. Leurs yeux n'étaient pas fermés, ils voulaient avoir l'occasion de s'observer. L'épée se retrouva sur le sol. Leurs mains se mirent en mouvement afin de caresser la moindre parcelle de peau qui se trouvait disponible. L'atmosphère se réchauffa très vite, et le contact de leurs bouches se fit plus prononcé. De lourds soupirs emplissaient la pièce, tandis que Sasuke passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du blond. Le désir se fit plus pressé. Leurs langues se caressèrent lentement de manière appuyée.

Le jour était à présent totalement levé, ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient et ils ne voulaient pas le savoir. L'instant présent était ce qui comptait le plus pour eux personne pour les déranger, aucune mission pour les détourner ni aucune obligation à remplir. Pris d'un élan animal, Naruto poussa le brun pour se retrouver au-dessus. Il s'étala complètement sur lui, et commença à enlever son haut. Voir le torse ainsi découvert de l'Uchiha l'excitait davantage, et les rougeurs que prirent ses joues augmentèrent. Il était totalement à découvert, sans masque, et c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il laissait le blond lire aussi clairement en lui. Il sentit un trop-plein d'émotion qui le fit prononcer des mots longtemps cachés : « je t'aime ».

Sasuke avait à peine entendu ces mots qu'il se referma complètement. Il ne voulait pas ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort, il ne voulait plus jamais souffrir comme quand il était enfant. Naruto avait compris qu'il avait fait une erreur et l'empêcha de bouger.

\- Arrête de t'enfuir. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal tu le sais très bien.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Je te connais suffisamment pour ça, répondit le brun en évitant son regard.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu refuses toujours mon aide ?!

Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer. Il avait compris qu'il l'aimait lui aussi mais il avait déjà été trop loin pour renoncer à son but. Naruto avait compris, il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de mots entre eux, mais il voulait l'entendre dire, une fois au moins. La déception envahit son visage et il baissa les yeux. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte chaude et agréable. Il aurait pu rester des heures dans cette position si Sasuke n'avait pas réagi.

Alors que sa tête reposait contre celle du brun, il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque contre son oreille. Ce dernier fit trembler Sasuke et le fit s'accrocher aux vêtements de Naruto. Il commençait à se frotter au corps au-dessus de lui. C'en fut trop pour le blond qui lécha son oreille avant de partir vers son cou. Le brun gémit beaucoup trop fort. Pris d'un doute, il mordilla son lobe d'oreille.

\- Aaaaannh…cria presque le brun.

Un sourire lumineux naquit sur son visage, comme à son habitude. L'autre était vraiment très sensible. Il laissa une trainée de salive le long de sa gorge, pour arriver à son torse auparavant dénudé. Il descendit petit à petit jusqu'aux tétons, qu'il prit entre ses dents. Le corps de Sasuke s'arqua sous l'effet du plaisir naissant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux mèches blondes pour ne pas perdre pied.

Le blond continua sa descente jusqu'à la limite du pantalon de Sasuke. Il glissa sa main par-dessous pour l'enlever, et se retrouva face au caleçon bleu électrique du brun. Son nez caressa la bosse proéminente cachée par le tissu pour attiser le désir de l'autre. Lorsqu'il sentit que le brun resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux, il tira sur le caleçon pour laisser sortir son sexe. Il l'admira quelques secondes puis remonta son regard sur le visage du brun lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre. L'expression qu'arborait l'Uchiha démontrait presque l'extase et cela encouragea Naruto à continuer. Il entoura alors son sexe de sa bouche et fit un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Un cri grave résonna. Puis soudain, la porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrit sur Sakura.

\- Naruto ! Tu pourrais répondre quand….commença-t-elle

La vision qu'elle avait sous les yeux la laissa sous le choc. Sasuke était nu, allongé sur le lit, et Naruto le surplombait, son sexe dans la bouche.

\- Je…je…pardon ! cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir précipitamment.

Sasuke voulut partir, c'était risqué pour lui de rester dans le village en ayant été repéré. Mais le blond en avait décidé autrement. À peine la porte refermée, il recommença ses mouvements sur le membre du brun, et le désir laissa place à tout le reste dans l'esprit des deux adolescents.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Après tout ce qu'elle avait espéré de la part de Sasuke, c'était après Naruto qu'il en avait ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net, mais pas aujourd'hui. Certainement pas aujourd'hui. Il n'empêche que cette scène, elle l'avait trouvé beaucoup trop sexy.

* * *

 _Voilà pour la première partie de cette histoire! A bientôt pour la suite!_


End file.
